How to spell I LOVE YOU
by Katen Kiokotsu0720
Summary: "Aku bersumpah, bakalan buang manusia berambut jeruk itu ke Samudera Hindia! lihat pembalasanku!" Rukia masih menyimpan dendam yang terjadi 2 tahun yang lalu, dan lagi, Rukia harus sekelas dengan laki-laki yang dibencinya! OMEGOT! RnR please, OOC


Hallo minna~ kebiasaan author selalu ada tiap saat, belum selesai bikin fic sebelumnya, udah buat cerita lagi. Rencananya pengen buat cerita lagi abis chapter satu ini selesai/slap!~, haha, mungkin mending gitu yaa, kalo dibeda fandom, lah ini selalu di fandom yang sama. Gomen ya minna, ga bisa ngilangin kebiasaan super buruk ini~~~ oke _DON'T LIKE,MINGGAT! _*dihajar*

_**Disclaimer: Kubo-san**_

_**Pair: IchiRuki**_

_**Genre: maunya apa?*dihajar***_

_**Warning: Typo(s) OOC**__, __**many more~~**_

_**(Pinjem lagu-lagu mang JeBe)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**How to spell I L-O-V-E Y-O-U ?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Aku Rukia Kuchiki, dan aku benci bila bertemu dengan acara yang bernama KONSER MUSIK! apalagi mengingat kejadian yang pernah menimpaku!, kalian tahu kenapa? Itu semua karena kejadian 2 tahun yang lalu, ulah seorang manusia berambut jeruk!

**FLASHBACK~**

Hari ini hari Minggu, dan aku ada janji dengan teman-teman ku untuk jalan-jalan ke Ikebukuro, ya, tempat terkenal di Jepang, mungkin bagi Rukia, surganya tempat-tempat asik!

Rukia buru-buru bergegas ke salah satu pusat perbelanjaan di Ikebukuro, di sana, Rukia mendapati temannya yang sedang menunggunya dengan wajah bosan nan ngenes *dibacok*.

"Rukia! Haahhh, kau ini lama sekali, kami bosan tahu menunggu mu." Sahut Senna.

"Maaf, barusan jalanan yang kulewati macet parah, makanya aku telat, gomenasai!"

"Sudahlah, ayo kita pergi." Usul Momo.

Akhirnya mereka masuk ke pusat perbelanjaan yang sangat besar! Ya, inilah masa-masa anak kelas 3 SMP, lagi hobinya keluyuran sama temen-temen. Nah mereka bertiga, sepakat untuk makan siang terlebih dahulu di sebuah food court yang luas dan tertata sangat rapih~ mereka duduk disalah satu kursi yang berbentuk sofa. Mereka bertiga tidak banyak bertele-tele, dan langsung saja memesan makanan. Saat sedang berbincang-bincang, tepat di arah Timur dari tempat mereka duduk, nampaknya ada konser suatu band. Dari tampangnya sih, masih tampang-tampang anak SMP juga.

Mereka bertiga tidak menghiraukan suara jeritan anak-anak perempuan yang nampaknya sedang berbunga-bunga melihat anak-anak band yang sedang naik panggung itu. Tapi tiba-tiba, semua menjadi sunyi, dan yang sedang konser pun tiba-tiba terdiam. Semua heran termasuk, Rukia, Senna, dan Momo.

"Kenapa berhenti? Udahan ya?" celetuk Momo.

"Tau dah, ga mikirin."

"Rukia! -_-"

"Kenapa?"

_Slaaaahhhsss!..._

Tiba-tiba cahaya lampu menyinari Rukia yang sedang asik makan triple flavour ice cream miliknya, Rukia bingung, panik, malu setengah mati. Ia merasa sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi padanya. Tapi tiba-tiba, vokalis yang barusan ada di panggung mulai bernyanyi.

"_Oh wooaah, oh wooooah, oh wooooaaah, oh~ you know you love me, i know you care, just shout whenever, and i'll be there."_ Seorang laki-laki bertubuh tinggi dan berambut orange yang menyanyikan lagu berjudul Baby itu, mampu membuat Rukia ingin menangis. Ya, Rukia merasakan dipermalukan saat itu.

"_You are my love, you are my heart, and we will never ever ever be apart, are we an item, girl quit playing, we're just friend, what are you saying."_

Laki-laki itu turun ke panggung, dan jalan menghampiri Rukia. Rukia keringat dingin, dan tubuhnya serasa lunglai.

"Rukia, prepare yourslef! Hahah!" ejek Senna.

"_Said there's another, look right in my eyes, my first love broke my heart for the first time, and i was like..."_

Laki-laki itu mendekat dan dekat, hingga sampai ke tempat Rukia duduk, kedua temannya sudah kabur menghindar, sedang Rukia masih setengah sadar dari tempat duduknya. Laki-laki itu, memegang tangan Rukia, seperti mengajaknya naik ke panggung. Semua perempuan yang melihatnya berteriak histeris, entah karena sirik atau kenapa.

"_Baby, baby, baby oooooooh like, baby baby baby nooooo like, baby baby baby oooh, thought you'd always be mine, mine..."_

Benar saja, laki-laki itu mengajak Rukia ke atas panggung, di panggung Rukia diperlakukan sangat-sangat romantis~~~

"_Oh for you, i would have done whatever."_ Senandung laki-laki itu sambil memberikan Rukia sebuket bunga indah.

"_And i just can't believe we aint together, and i wanna play it cool, the thought of losing you, i buy you anything, i buy you any ring, and now please say, baby fix me, and you shake me till you wake me from this bad dream..."_

Laki-laki itu terus memperlakukan Rukia selayaknya Rukia itu pacarnya, dan yang ada di pikiran Rukia sekarang adalah, ingin sekali dia membuang laki-laki berambut orange itu ke Samudera Hindia.

"_I'm going down down down down and i just can't believe my firs love won't be around and i'm like... Baby, baby, baby oooooooh like, baby baby baby nooooo like, baby baby baby oooh, thought you'd always be mine, mine..."_

Tiba-tiba, orang lain mendekati Rukia, diwarnai suara kerusuhan dan jeritan para gadis, layaknya orang kesurupan.

"_When i was 13 i had my first love, tehre was nobody that compared to my baby and nobody came between us, no one could ever come above, she woke me up daily don't need the starbucks, she maid my heart pound, i skip a beat when i see her in the street and at school on the playground but i really wanna see her on the weekend. She knows she got me dazing, cause she was so amazing, and now my heart is breaking but i juts keep on saying..."_

Selesai teman laki-laki berambut orange itu nge-rep, dan bernyanyi dekat Rukia, laki-laki itu kembali bernyanyi.

"_Baby, baby, baby oooooooh like, baby baby baby nooooo like, baby baby baby oooh, thought you'd always be mine, mine... now i'm gone, now i'm gone, gone gone gone, i'm gone."_

Setelah selesai dengan lagu itu, laki-laki tersebut mendekatkan wajahnya ke Rukia, hingga tak ada jarak antara mereka, muka mereka berpapasan sangat dekat. Hingga membuat penonton menjadi paanaas~~

"Thank you..." kata laki-laki itu seraya mengajak Rukia ke belakang panggung.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Terima kasih atas kerja samanya barusan ya."

"... iya, sama-sama." Kata Rukia yang langsung kabur dan meninggalkan buket bunga yang diberikan laki-laki itu di panggung.

Setelah lolos dari laki-laki aneh itu, Rukia berlari mencari Senna dan Momo, tapi tiba-tiba, dari belakang ada yang mentertawakan Rukia.

"Hahahaha! Bagaimana rasanya barusan? Kau ingin lagi tidak? Aku sirik dengan mu!" tukas Momo.

"Berisik! Kalian jahat bukan main! Malah meninggalkan aku disaat aku sedang panik!"

"Hahaha, gomenasai Rukia~"

"Pokoknya aku ingin pulang! Sekarang!"

"Apa? Tapi kan kita belum keliling mall ini!"

"Terserah kalian, aku duluan kalau begitu."

"Jaaah, Ruki ngambek, wkwkwk, kasian juga dia." Ledek Senna.

"Yasudahlah, kalau dia pulang duluan, kita keliling saja berdua."

Dan pada akhirnya, mereka jalan-jalan tanpa Rukia.

_**END FLASHBACK~**_

"Pagi Rukiaa~ apa kabaar?"

"Baik."

"Kau ini kenapa? Kok murung? Ada masalah? Cerita dong, kita kan sudah bersahabat selama 5 tahun, ayo sharing masalah."

"Lupakaaan! Sebentar lagi bel berbunyi, kembali saja ke tempat duduk kalian, Senna, Momo."

_TING TOOONG..._

Bel berbunyi, dan semua murid kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing, sensei pun datang dann...

"Anak-anak, mulai hari ini, akan ada anggota baru di kelas kita, jadi tolong bantu teman kalian ya."

Seorang laki-laki berbadan tinggi, dan berambut orange masuk ke kelas. Tiba-tiba! Semua murid perempuan dalam kelas berteriak histeris, Rukia yang kaget karena teriakan itu langsung menengok ke arah depan. Mata Rukia membulat kaget, jantungnya berdetak tak karuan, keringatnya mengalir.

"Tidak mungkin! Dia kaaan..."

**TBC~~**

Selamat pagi siang sore malem, gimana fic garing nan abal ini? aneh kaaaan? Ya pasti aneh dong, siapa dulu authornya?~ author yang maksa banget bikin cerita romance -_- padahal jelas kaga bakat bikin cerita romance *bantai author*. Review yaa ¥m/ yang baca apalagi yang review tak doa'in murah rizki~


End file.
